On September 18-21, 1994, the UNC (University of North Carolina) at Chapel Hill, School of Public Health, Department of Epidemiology will be hosting a joint meeting of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) and the International Society for Exposure Assessment in Research Triangle Park, NC. The conference will bring together toxicologists, epidemiologists, environmental scientists, and public health practitioners to exchange ideas and methods for cutting edge research in environmental health. A number of internationally renowned scientists have agreed to speak on the program which includes symposia on: pesticides, genetic susceptibility, air pollution, hazardous waste, motor vehicle emissions, and environmental inequity and health. Funding is sought to support speaker travel for 3 symposia: Genetic Susceptibility to Environmental Hazards; Methods for Studying Human Health Effects of Pesticides; and Ecologic, Individual-Level and Hybrid Designs for Epidemiologic Studies of the chronic effects of air pollution. The first of these will provide a state-of the- art introduction for epidemiologists on how to look for genetic susceptibility to environmental toxins. Simple methods for genotyping human tissue can revolutionize the study of health effects from environmental exposures. Topics include; mechanisms of genetic susceptibility, laboratory methods for assaying genes, implications for study design and analysis, examples of field applications, ethical aspects, and scientific pitfalls. Epidemiologic studies of pesticides and of air pollution have been hampered by inadequate, often ecologic exposure data. The pesticide symposium will address this critical issue, including the use of questionnaires for agricultural exposures and validation of self-reports by biological and environmental monitoring. Presentations from on-going or recently completed studies of non-Hodgkins lymphoma, breast cancer, other adult cancers, and neurologic outcomes will emphasize innovative aspects. The air pollution health effects symposium will take an in-depth look at a study incorporating a multi-level exposure assessment into a prospective evaluation of chronic lung effects in children, with speakers from the University of Southern California. Both symposia will reflect the overall conference theme; integration of advanced techniques for exposure assessment with sound epidemiologic study methods. The proposal additionally seeks funding for bloc travel to enable conference participation by environmental health scientists from Eastern Europe, Latin America, Africa, and the Former Soviet Union. As regulation in the U.S. has reduced exposure to environmental pollutants, the burden of such exposures has shifted to countries with fewer resources/. Development of scientific expertise in such countries is of paramount importance in reducing global environmentally-induced death, disease, and disability.